Indecisive
by catchingdreamsx14
Summary: The ugliest girl in school has a mega-crush on Mitsui. He repeatedly tries to fend her off, but she just keeps coming back. In a turn of events where he tries to get Rukawa to help him out about that, Rukawa admits to liking guys and kisses him- And there is also Sendoh, who starts behaving strangely around Mitsui... YAOI mitru & a little mitsen
1. Chapter 1

The girl in front of me had squinty eyes, pimply cheeks, and nasty yellow teeth.

"I like you, sempai," She said.

The world is crashing down, this is disgusting, it must be a joke. "Sorry?" I am praying to god that I heard wrong.

"I like you, sempai," I could see her blushing, heat rising up her disturbingly bloated face.

"No, no way," I stuttered, "No, uh." I brushed past her and ran down the stairs, not daring to turn back or slow down my pace until I reached my next class and put down all my belongings. Sendoh, who had recently transferred, plopped down beside me after a minute or so.

"Your face is all red, sempai, you don't look so well," His words were consoling and kind, but I could see the corner of his mouth twitching. My defensive system immediately went into action.

"What did you see?" My eyes narrowed dangerously. Sendoh leaned back, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"All of that," He replied casually. I leaned closer to Sendoh, heat rising to my face.

"You bastard! Better keep it a secret or else-" I trailed off as I realized everybody was staring, and resolved to simply glaring daggers at the spiky haired boy who had witnessed the most embarrassing event of my life.

"Hey," he said, unperturbed and still smiling his annoying grin, "You know I-" Sendoh suddenly paused, and craned his neck at the window.

"What?" I snapped testily, flexing my fingers as I felt like punching this boy's face any second now.

"Look," He mouthed to me, cracking the widest grin I've ever seen on him yet. Flashing him one last foul look, I followed his gaze to the window pane- and saw the girl who had confessed to me outside the window. Heck, I wouldn't even call her a girl. She had bushy eyebrows, hairy arms, and a blocky figure. How can anyone look that bad? How in the world is she a girl?

Wait, hold that off for a second. Why is she _here_? I am pretty sure she's not in this class.

"She's here to see you," Sendoh answered the question in my mind for me. I looked out the window again. Sure enough, she was blowing kisses in my direction.

Kill me now.

"Sendoh!" I said urgently, grabbing him by the shoulders and leaning close, "Tell me what I can do!" I thought I saw Sendoh blush crimson for a split second, but it was soon gone and I dismissed it as a trick of the light. He seemed dumbfounded for some reason, and did not reply. God knows why. This is an emergency, why does he have to choose this time to daze out?

I released his shoulders and leaned back, folding my arms in a crossed manner, "Sendoh!"

He seemed to wake up from a trance, and coughed uncomfortably. "I don't know…" He said slowly. He started to regain composure, and when he spoke again, he was the same uncaring, smiling, mocking Sendoh. "But I know someone who does."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Rukawa Kaede. He had the same problem with," He tilted his head vaguely at that girl outside, who was now winking at me, giving me the shivers, "her. He somehow shook her off."

"Rukawa Kaede?" I asked, "Is he in this class?"

"No, you'll have to bear with her until the end of the period." I glared at Sendoh for being so useless.

Thankfully, the bell finally rung at this moment, and our teacher walked in.

"The rain outside bothers me," She said tersely, "Someone close the curtains." I was so happy I had to decide against running up to hug her. Then I quickly gave Sendoh a sharp look, and he reluctantly got up and went to close the curtains.

When he got back, he put his face really, really, close to mine, and asked, "Happy, Hisashi?"

Heat rushed to my face, and my mind went so blank I could not come back with a smart-ass reply, as I would have liked to.

School finally ended. My next mission, I told myself, is to find Rukawa and somehow force out how he had managed to shake off the hunky girl who apparently is crushing on me. I swear, she had been following me around this whole day.

And there was also a lingering memory of when Sendoh had put his face so close to mine that bothered me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was not surprised to see Rukawa in the gym, sweat trickling down the side of his cheeks. He dribbled the ball across the court, did a few perfect crossover and some other fancy tricks, and then took a shot. There was a beautiful_ swish_ as the ball went through a graceful arch and entered the hoop. Rukawa's eyes were narrowed in a determined way, and his muscles tensed under his pale skin. I inhaled-

Quickly, I shook my head. What the heck was I thinking?

"Rukawa-kun," I called. He didn't respond, and I repeated his name.

This time he heard, and looked surprised to see me. "Sempai."

"Do you have the time?" I asked. Rukawa looked at me, his eyes questioning.

"There's something I'm hoping you can help me out with," I explained, as Sakuragi came banging into the gym. That annoying bastard, he was not going to ruin my chance, "If you don't mind moving to a better place to talk about it?" I gestured at Sakuragi's swaggering figure, and Rukawa nodded understandingly, adding his usual word of "Do'aho".

Rukawa and I made leave from the gym, and Sakuragi piped up, "What, aren't you guys going to watch the tensai do a slam dunk?" I groaned at this overgrown, immature idiot, and Rukawa didn't even give him a backward glance.

"WAIT UP GUYS!" Sakuragi yelled, to no avail. Rukawa and I were already out of the gym. I stopped walking, and was about to open my mouth and ask Rukawa the question I had to ask, when I realized his pace had not slowed down.

"Where are you going?"

Rukawa turned around briefly, "A better place to talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk about, sempai."

At first I was simply taken aback- this was the first time I've heard Rukawa utter such a long speech. After I've gained control again, I muttered, "It's okay. We can just talk about it here."

Rukawa shook his head and continued walking; I had no choice but to follow. We turned in and out of narrow alleys and big roads, until I exasperatedly asked, "Rukawa, where are you going?"

"Almost there," His reply was short, as usual. After a few steps, he stopped outside an English styled shop that was decorated in a very cute manner- it looked very expensive.

I sighed. "You're not thinking about going in there, are you? I don't have enough money with me right now to even afford the cheapest of cheapest desserts in this-" Rukawa cut me off with a gesture of his hands.

"My treat, sempai."

Reluctantly I followed him in, a thousand questions forming in my mind. Why did he have to bring me here? I had not requested we talk somewhere more private, or expensive, or-

My train of thought was momentarily blocked as a waiter dressed like a butler came over. He had sharp eyes, an angular face, and flawless facial features. His slightly dimpled smile was cutting, and his voice was smooth and suave. "What would the two of you like?"

Rukawa stared at him for a second longer than necessary, "Whatever is recommended."

I stared at the waiter with unease and hostility- how dare he look more handsome than me? "And I'll take whatever is the cheapest."

The waiter nodded and bustled off, and I remembered to get back to business.

"Rukawa," I began, putting my elbows on the table and grasping my hands together, "Do you know of the ugliest girl in class?"

"Hairy, fat, foul, and disgusting?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes!" I said, glad that he immediately caught on, "Apparently she used to have a crush on you?"

"How'd you know?" Rukawa asked, looking a bit startled.

"Sendoh."

"Oh. He always knows about everything."

"Yeah," I replied darkly, "He's a huge stalker and a spy." Rukawa laughed softly at this, and I could only marvel at the smoothness of his laughter- and that I could hear him laugh, at all.

"Anyways," I began, shifting my weight, "Sendoh said that you managed to shake her off?" Rukawa nodded, and I continued, "Would you mind telling me how? She," I lowered my voice, even though there was no one around who would hear, "Has a crush on me right now."

Rukawa suppressed a smile, "Honestly?"

"Yes, don't make fun of me. Just don't." He looked like he was about to laugh out loud any second, so I quickly added, "How _did_ you shake her off?"

"I told her she had no chance."

"I did that too!"

"No," Rukawa shook his head, looking hesitant at saying what he was about to say. "I also said…"

"Said what?"

"That I'm only interested in guys." He looked at me, worry written all across his face, tensing up to see my reaction.

Why did he look worried? Wow, I think he is quite the genius! I should have thought of a flawless lie like this that couldn't be refuted. I'll tell the girl this exact thing tomorrow, and-

Suddenly, Rukawa held me by the shoulder and pulled me in with two strong arms. "Wha-" My word was cut short as his lips pressed against mine fleetingly.

"It wasn't a lie," Rukawa said. I dropped back in the chair, too dumbfounded to move.

Rukawa saw the shock and surprise printed on my face and his expression changed into something I could not quite identify. He stood up, paid at the counter, and walked out of the store.

The waiter appeared again, now carrying what looked to be a strawberry scone and some delicate biscuits. If only he'd come a bit earlier. "Here's your food," He glanced around curiously, and asked me, "Where did your boyfriend go?"

"Not my boyfriend," I managed to say. The waiter gave an apology that was not very sincere, then told me to enjoy. Enjoy what? The sensation of the kiss that still lasted on my lips? The complete ridiculousness at being kissed by a guy? Oh wait, no, he was talking about the food.

I ate the biscuits in silence, fumbling with every movement my hands made. My mind was completely blank as I stood up and walked back to my house.

As I threw myself onto my bed and prepared to sleep, I touched my lips briefly, remembering that one second of paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

If I thought I knew what "awkward" meant, well, I didn't.

Akagi had sent an email earlier in the day, informing me that he had "organized a special training for the 'middle school MVP'", a.k.a I, Hisashi Mitsui. I would have shot his offer down, since I already had plans with Tenan and Tezou, but I was afraid of running into Rukawa if I hung around after school. It also helped that Akagi mentioned my being the middle school MVP. (I really needed an ego boost recently, what with that ugly girl having a crush on me and all). Speak of the devil; she was currently making her way towards me.

"Hi," she blushed nervously, "do you have t-time today? We should go hang out."

"No," I said brusquely, "I have basketball."

"Can I watch?"

"No!" I immediately snapped, quickly walking away. As I turned around the corner, I briefly glanced back, and to my great dismay, she was trailing along.

Fuck.

"Stop following me!" I snarled. She reached for my arm, but I snatched it away. A tear formed at her eyes.

Fuck.

"Don't cry!" I snapped, wringing my arms in desperation, "I'm in a hurry, stop following me. I don't like you, and I never will!"

"H-h-how," she was blubbering, "can you do this to-to me. I love you, Hisashi! I really love you!" She started wailing full-volume, and it sounded terrible. People in the hallways all turned to stare. Girls widened their eyes at the scene and some guys jeered and snickered.

Fuck.

Groaning inwardly, I closed my eyes, "Fine," I sighed, "you can watch. But don't interrupt me."

She wiped away at a tear with a flabby arm, suddenly grinning again, "Yay, Hisashi!"

When I got in the gym, Akagi was waiting. Besides him stood a spiky haired boy, taller than me by almost a head.

"Sendoh?" I was surprised. He saw me and smiled. He then saw the girl trailing in after me and his smile grew even wider.

"Hey, Hisa-chan," Sendoh grinned and waved. He made a point to turn to the girl and said loudly also, "Hi, Pursella. Nice to see you two all lovey dovey today."

Pursella beamed. I swore to beat the crap out of Sendoh someday, forgetting all about telling him not to call me Hisa-chan.

"Well," Akagi said, "I hope you will benefit from this training." He started out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, "Weren't you going to train me or something?"

"No," Akagi said vaguely, waving his huge hands, "I found you a special trainer."

I looked up into Sendoh's smiling face and jumped, "What? Don't tell me _you're_ my special trainer?"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it did.

Sendoh slipped his hands into his pant pockets casually, still smiling, "Of course not, Hisa-chan. Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to train Rukawa."

"_Rukawa_?"

Sendoh nodded, and at this moment, the door banged open, revealing Rukawa standing at the doorway.

Fuck.

It turned out my "special trainer" was Jin Soichiro. He appeared right behind Rukawa, smiling. Great. So I'm stuck with two smiley idiots, goddamn Pursella, and_ Rukawa Kaede_.

"Kaede!" Sendoh said happily. Rukawa acknowledged him with a brief nod.

Jin gave Sendoh a grin, which was returned with full-watt, and walked towards me with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Mitsui, sorry I'm a little late," Jin sighed, "Nobunaga crashed my bike, so it took me a longer time walking over."

"… no problem," I replied absently.

I silently apologized for calling Jin Soichiro a "smiley idiot" in my head. He was an amazing three-point shooter. I could only marvel at how the ball spun perfectly and then dropped into the hoop.

Despite Jin's eye-catching skill, I couldn't help but notice Rukawa and Sendoh stealing glances at me through their one-on-one training. I tried to ignore them but couldn't. During Jin's tenth shots (all of his previous had consecutively gone in), I accidentally made eye contact with Rukawa, who stared intensely at me before turning back to Sendoh, who was explaining something about passing.

I found it fucking awkward.

I couldn't be more thankful when Jin started talking and I had something else to focus on.

"You're basketball sense is definitely better than mine," Jin said, "but I would say I have a higher accuracy." Jin studied my face, which had contorted a little, "it's nothing personal," Jin quickly covered up, "probably only the result of you missing a year of basketball." I cursed Akagi for telling Jin, and realizing his mistake, Jin hastily tried to change the topic, "Would you like to play a game? We shoot three-pointers and whoever misses first looses."

I nodded, and gestured for him to start first. Not to my surprise, Jin made the shot. I wasn't anxious though- I knew I definitely would make it, too.

I readied myself to shoot the ball, and I could see Jin's silent approval to my stance out of the corner of my eyes. Right before I was about to shoot, an image of yesterday's kiss suddenly conjured in my mind.

I lost my balance and missed.

Sendoh, who apparently had been listening and watching us all along, suddenly threw the ball in his hands away and dragged Rukawa towards Jin and I.

"You loose, Hisashi!" Sendoh said cheerfully. He turned to Jin, "I was thinking we could maybe play some two-on-two?"

"That would be good practice," Jin said thoughtfully.

Rukawa looked at me, "I would like to partner up with Hisashi," he said quietly. Sendoh raised an eyebrow, and Jin's smile twitched a little.

"No, I think it would be better for you and Jin to be in a group," Sendoh sounded annoyed, god knows why.

I nodded a little; at least I wouldn't be in a group with Rukawa this way. Rukawa glared but relented.

"I've got Mitsui?" Jin asked, referring to defense.

"No," Rukawa said tersely, "I'll guard him".

Fuck.


End file.
